


It's not the fall that kills you

by LithiumCrystal



Category: Red vs. Blue
Genre: Anal Sex, M/M, One Shot, Short
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-14
Updated: 2013-07-14
Packaged: 2017-12-20 03:49:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 272
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/882596
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LithiumCrystal/pseuds/LithiumCrystal
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dexter Grif is a man fond of simple pleasures</p>
            </blockquote>





	It's not the fall that kills you

Dexter Grif is a man fond of simple pleasures; long naps in the sun, good food, drink, the way Simmons looks when he straddles him backwards and rides his dick.  
  
Wait.  
  
Yeah.  
  
So maybe not all the things he’s fond of are simple, precisely. Considering how long it had taken to actually get the other soldier into his bed ( _years_ ) and how much the redhead still _bitched_ about it, Grif was actually pretty certain it counted as the one project that he’d ever willingly seen through to the finish.  
  
Not to say he is complaining; it’s worth it when he gets to watch the creamy expanse of skin that is Simmons’ back when he’s in Grif’s lap taking it like a champ. He adores seeing beads of sweat roll from his freckled shoulders down into the small of his back; can’t get enough of the bend and flex of his spine and most of all, he fucking loves watching himself disappear into that leanly muscled body over and over again.  
  
What’s more, Grif thinks he’ll probably never get over how when Simmons gets close, he always looks back at Grif over his shoulder; those green eyes flashing in the sub-par lighting of his quarters with a reminder that while he may be the one taking it, he’s still in control; he’s still the one that is going to take Grif up high and then drop him so abruptly he plummets straight back down to Earth, but if he’s very lucky, Simmons might just help him slow down before he hits the ground.  
  
And Grif finds he looks forward to the fall...   
  
_-End-_

**Author's Note:**

> I was bored and sick so I wrote short Grimmons porn with Simmons playing reverse cowgirl. Fun fun fun.


End file.
